


Always By Your Side

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Feeling guilty for the injury that Daphne sustained while helping him salvage his marriage, Niles vows to make things right with the woman who matters most. Even if that woman isn't his wife





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn you, Maris!"

The words left Niles' mouth with a vengeance. He wasn't a man who cursed often, or so easily, but he knew that his anger was justified.

In yet another blow to his self-esteem, Maris had managed to drive their marriage deeper into the ground by announcing that her month-long tour of Europe had been extended to three.

In other words, she'd met some rich and handsome man who catered to her every whim and she couldn't bear leave him in order to fly home to her husband.

It was a familiar scenario, but there was no denying that it hurt. He'd tried so hard to be a good husband and this was the thanks he received?

So much for the vows they'd taken to love and cherish one another.

With an exasperated sigh, he stared at the expansive driveway, wishing it would vanish in to thin air. That way he wouldn't be reminded...

Slowly the anger inside of him began to grow until he could take it no more.

The glass of sherry left his hand, crashing to the ground, leaving a trail of bright red liquid that would surely leave permanent stains on the pristine concrete. The staff was certain to be furious and no doubt that Maris would be livid.

But Niles could have cared less.

For it was here, not twenty-four hours ago, that the woman he'd loved for so long had fallen and injured her precious wrist.

If he closed his eyes, he could still picture his angel standing on his doorstep. She was soaking wet; the mud spattered on her clothes.

It was quite typical, given the massive storm that had occurred. Even now the aftermath was evident. The fallen tree branches scattered across the driveway and the trash cans lying on their sides; the contents scattered by the wind.

But once more the image of his angel filled his mind; her frightened tear-streaked face broke his heart even now.

When he'd asked Daphne why she was crying, she'd explained that she'd slipped and fallen in his driveway (news that increased his anger toward his wife-the woman who repeatedly said that she loved him but, in fact, did not) and upon reaching out to break her fall, had managed to injure her wrist in the process.

With a sigh he returned to his home feeling more unworthy than ever. Not only did Maris find him a poor excuse for a husband, but Daphne surely must be harboring some anger for him as well.

She said she was grateful for his going to such great lengths to get the medial attention that she needed, but even so, the injury was his fault.

Had he refrained from venting his frustrations about not having the house in order by the time Maris returned home, Daphne would never have offered to help him.

And none of this would have happened.

But, as it was, it did happen.

And as he sat in his favorite chair sipping a glass of wine, he wanted so desperately to help his angel. Merely getting her medical attention didn't seem like enough. She needed additional care and support.

Suddenly he realized that Maris wasn't worth the time and effort. But Daphne was. And he'd do everything possible to make sure she was taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of the phone made Niles jump as his eyes flew open in surprise. His first thought was to ignore it. But when he realized that it could be Frasier, his dad or even Daphne, his heart rate increased and he answered it eagerly.

"Niles Crane."

At the sound of his wife's shrill voice, he cringed.

"Hello Maris. Yes, I'm glad you're having a good time on your trip with... Francois you say? Well, that's just... h-hospital? I-I don't know what you're talking about... Oh! Dr. Marshall. Um... well... you see... what happened was that Daphne... She's Dad's physical therapist and-What? No! No! I'm not sleeping with her! How could you even think-She merely..."

He paused, forcing himself to regain his composure. There was no sense in getting more upset than he already was.

"Maris..." He began, more calmly this time. "Like I said before... Daphne is my friend and when I casually mentioned that I wasn't sure if I could get our home ready for your return by myself she merely offered-oh hell, why am I even explaining this to you? You'll only ridicule me as you've done so many times in the past! Goodbye Maris! Have a nice rest of your vaca-."

The dial tone sounded in his ear, a painful reminder of the hell that his marriage had become. Once more the anger within him grew. Without another thought he picked up a vase and hurled it across the room, smiling with satisfaction when it hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces.

But his exhilaration was short lived when he looked around the living room at the mess he had made.

Maris was sure to be livid when she saw that he'd destroyed her prized vase. The one she'd brought home from a trip to Denmark.

He could just imagine how that argument would begin.

And strangely he didn't care.

"The hell with Maris!" He said out loud.

Emptying his glass, he rose from his chair and slipped on his coat. Car keys in hand he hurried to the front door, anxious to get out of the gloomy mansion; the house that held so many memories, most of them painful.

He could handle anything Maris threw in his direction, be it solid items or words. But he couldn't live with himself knowing that he was the cause of Daphne's pain. Physical or emotional.

He had to go to her; to let her know that he was deeply sorry for putting her in such a predicament. He had no right to allow her to risk her safety by coming out on such a rainy night.

And as he pulled his Mercedes out of the expansive driveway, he said a silent prayer that Daphne would find it in her heart to forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

As best as she could, Daphne cleared the breakfast dishes from the table. But it wasn't easy with the use of only one hand.

Her injured wrist was wrapped in a bandage and secured by a rather uncomfortable brace. Dr. Marshall had given it to her with the explicit instructions to slip it on should her wrist begin to hurt.

And boy, did it hurt.

She winced at the pain, wishing that she could find even a few seconds to pour a glass of water and swallow two pain pills. It had been hours since she'd last taken a dose and now the soreness had returned full force. But ever since she'd walked into the living room Frasier had done nothing but order her around, barely giving her a moment to breathe.

Suppressing a whimper, she carried the heavy breakfast dishes into the kitchen, grateful when she reached the sink. Making breakfast was bad enough but clearing the dishes was pure agony.

Unable to hold on any longer, she released her grip, cringing as the dishes and silverware clattered loudly against the stainless steel surface. Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed the tell-tale scratch marks that were left behind. It was yet another thing that the elder Dr. Crane was sure to be unhappy about.

"Dear God, what's going on in here?" He yelled from the doorway.

She looked up, annoyed by his tone.

"I-I..."

"Daphne, can't you please hurry up and finish clearing the table? I have work to do and it would be nice to have a clear spot on which to spread out my paperwork!"

"Go spread your paperwork across Puget Sound!" she yelled back. "Can't you see I'm in bloody pain here?"

"And whose fault is that?" Frasier retorted, his hands on his hips.

The comment brought back a flood of memories from the night before and she tilted her head toward the ceiling, blinking away the hot tears that filled her eyes.

She was usually stronger than this; able to take the elder Dr. Crane's outbursts and even come back with a witty retort of her own.

But now the pain in her wrist was so great that she could think of nothing else. And as for Dr. Crane, he'd been completely insufferable!

Ever since she'd walked through the door after saying goodnight to Niles, his older brother had done nothing but complain about how much of a burden she would become.

The tears moved closer to the surface as the painful memories filled her mind once more...


	4. Chapter 4

She was strangely nervous as she stood at the door of condo 1901, facing her best friend.

"Daphne, are you sure that you don't want me to come in with you?" Niles asked. "I mean, if you're worried about what Frasier and Dad will say, I'd be happy to explain."

Daphne's heart warmed at his kindness.

"Aren't you sweet? But don't worry, Dr. Crane. I can handle your father and brother. They'll just have to accept the fact that I won't be able to do me chores for a few days."

"That's right. And Daphne, I want you to follow Dr. Marshall's orders. Be sure and put plenty of ice on your wrist. I know it hurts and I'd hate to see it worsen."

Unable to help herself, Daphne pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek, smiling at his stunned expression.

"Yes, Doctor."

When he held her closer she sighed and leaned against him. He was truly the most wonderful man she'd ever known.

She knew that it was selfish, but she almost wished she could spend the rest of the evening in his arms. It felt so good to be held like this and it was as though nothing else mattered except for their friendship.

Unexpectedly he drew back, looking as disappointed to be out of her arms as she was to be out of his.

"I suppose I should get inside. Your brother and father will start to wonder where I am."

Niles looked down at the floor and then returned his gaze to Daphne.

"Goodnight, Daphne."

She smiled and hugged him again. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me, Dr. Crane."

Once more the feeling of his arms around her brought a contented sigh.

"You're welcome, Daphne."

As she opened the door, she turned and smiled at him one last time. And when the elevator doors closed, she felt a strange sense of emptiness inside.

With a sigh, she entered the apartment closing the door behind her. Almost immediately she gasped at yet another sharp tinge in her wrist.

They had been happening more and more frequently since they left the hospital. But she didn't dare mention anything to Niles. To tell him that she was in pain would only upset him. He'd done more than enough for her already.

Despite her unexpected fall and the chaos that had ensued at the hospital, she was happy to have spent the evening with Niles. Now that he had gone home, she could hardly wait to take a pain pill and curl up with a romance novel and an ice pack on her aching wrist.

But sadly it was not meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Mere minutes after she'd put away her purse and coat, Frasier entered the living room.

She smiled, determined to act as natural as possible. She would tell him about the accident when the time was right.

"Oh, hello Dr. Crane! I didn't expect top see you back from your date so soon. Had a nice time, did you?"  
"It was fine, Daphne."

Her smile disappeared, for his tone was definitely not that of a man who'd spent a pleasant evening with a woman. Poor Dr. Crane. He was forever having trouble in the dating department.

"Is something wrong?"

In response, he sighed deeply.

"I don't know Daphne. Why don't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your arm!" He snapped. "It certainly wasn't like that when you left earlier!"

The idea that he was angry with her hurt worse than the pain in her wrist.

"You're right. It wasn't."

"All right. Well, I went over to your brother's and the rain was coming down so hard! It was awfully dark and as I was makin' me way across the driveway, I slipped and fell. I didn't think it was that bad, but your brother insisted-.

She stopped when she noticed that Frasier had ceased listening to her story and was now pacing back and forth across the hardwood floor. His hands were folded behind his head and Eddie took pleasure in scurrying behind him.

If the situation had not been so tense, Daphne might have even laughed.

"Dr. Crane-."

"Daphne how could you do this?"

The outburst caught her off-guard.

"But I didn't-."

"Damn it, Daphne, it's not like you to be so careless! You're always ordering Dad and I to use extreme caution to avoid such a spill and now look what you've done!"

"But I didn't do it on purpose!" She shot back. "You think I like being in this much bloody pain?"

"I don't know why you had to offer to help Niles get his place ready for that... that... monster of a wife of his..."

"Because he's me friend!" Daphne yelled. And this isn't his fault! He's done so much for me that I was glad to help him!"

It was pointless to finish explaining it to him because he was never going to understand.

"Fine! Just... get these dishes cleared up so that I can get my work done!" Frasier was yelling now.

Daphne glared at him, but didn't move a muscle.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there?"

"No..."

The word came out in a whimper, making her sound like a child.

"Then hurry up! Get back to work!"

Martin picked that moment to hobble into the living room. "Come on Fras, leave her alone. Can't you see that she's doing the best she can? I think it's admirable that she went to help Niles. You sure as hell wouldn't!"

When Daphne smiled gratefully at Martin, Frasier scoffed. "You would think that, Dad! Considering that with Daphne's injury there's no way she's going to be able to help you with your exercises!"

"I'm definitely not complaining about that!" Martin said. "And what the hell do you care anyway?"

"Dad, I'm not paying her to stand around and read romance novels, okay?  
Daphne's jaw dropped and she found it nearly impossible to will away her tears. At that moment she would have given anything to be back in that hospital waiting room.

It wasn't enjoyable waiting hours worrying if she was going to be able to get the treatment she needed, but at least the company was pleasant.

Why couldn't Frasier be sweet and thoughtful like Niles?

That was a mystery that she feared would never be solved.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne stood near the kitchen, glaring at Frasier. The man who claimed to help so many people on the Seattle airwaves didn't have one ounce of passion for the people in his own home!

Fine, if he wanted the table cleared so badly, then that's exactly what she would do! Obviously he didn't care how much pain she was in.

But if she was honest with herself, a little hard work would do her good. After all, Dr. Crane was her employer and he'd hired her to do a job. If she couldn't do as he asked...

Then maybe she shouldn't be working here.

The thought of being alone and unemployed made her chest ache and she rushed into the kitchen once more trying to will her tears away.

After she'd calmed down a bit, she returned to the dining room table, determined to do as he asked.

And with as much strength has she could muster, she grabbed the empty casserole dish, wincing at the excruciating pain it caused.

Just as she turned to carry the dish into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Mercifully Frasier was kind enough to answer it.

"Well, hello."

"Hello, all!"

At the familiar voice, Daphne's heart skipped a beat.

"What brings you here, Niles?"

"Actually Frasier, I've come to see-."

When he stopped abruptly and stared at her, she felt her cheeks flush.

For an angel had come to rescue her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daphne..."

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

He was at her side in an instant, taking the heavy casserole dish from her hand. And like magic the pain almost completely vanished.

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just..."

"You shouldn't be lifting anything! Your arm..."

"It's all right, really. It doesn't hurt too-."

When a sharp pain went through her arm, she winced causing Niles to put his arm around her. He guided her to the sofa and coaxed her onto the seat.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring his brother's yelling, Niles focused his attention on Daphne. "I thought you were going to rest!"

She swallowed hard.

"Well, I was... but..."

"Daphne, what were you thinking, lifting such a heavy object?"  
Niles' tone was angry and irritated but she knew that he was only looking out for her health and safety.

"I..."

"Daphne..."

When she glared at Frasier, Niles' eyes landed on his older brother. And his eyes lit up with understanding.

"He's making you do chores?"

Daphne shrugged, afraid to look at either Crane brother.

"Well..."

"Damn it Frasier, Daphne's been injured! She needs her rest!"

"This is your fault Niles! If it hadn't been for you and your damn marriage..."

"Don't blame your brother, Dr. Crane!" Daphne yelled. "He didn't do-."

She winced as the pain returned, prompting Frasier to shake his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." She whispered when he'd stormed out of the room.

"Damn him!" Niles was yelling.

The pain increased and she was finding it nearly impossible to hold in her tears.

"Ohhh... it hurts!"

Niles arms went around her, trying his best to soothe her. "It's probably time for another dose of pain pills, although I'm surprised that the ones that Dr. Marshall gave you aren't stronger. They should last at least four hours which means that if you took them this morning your next dose shouldn't be until-."

"Actually I haven't taken any since before I went to bed last night." Daphne confessed.

Niles looked at his watch. "What time was that?"

Daphne shrugged. "About midnight, I guess. Why?"

"For God's sake Niles, why are you asking her so many questions?"

"I'm trying to help her, okay Frasier?" Niles snapped.

"Fine, suit yourself! Since it's obvious that I'm not going to get any work done, I'll just go to the studio!"

"Well, good! Then we don't have to listen to your big bazoo!" Martin yelled.

Angrily Frasier walked out of the condo and slammed the door causing Daphne to flinch at the sound it created.

"I guess I'll leave too." Martin said, giving Niles and Daphne an awkward smile. "Duke has some fancy new video tapes that he wants to show me."

"Sounds like fun." Daphne said. "What kind of video tapes?"

"Who knows?" Martin replied. "But it's bound to be better than listening to Frasier run his big mouth. Just take it easy for a while, Daphne. No sense in making your arm worse. If it feels anything like my hip does on occasion, I'm sure it hurts like hell."

Daphne rose from the sofa and hugged Martin who groaned in response. He was never comfortable with sentiment.

"Hey, maybe Duke got a new monster truck rally tape! That'll be something to see! Well, you kids have fun!" Martin said as he closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

When they were alone, Niles sighed deeply and rose from the sofa, returning minutes later with Daphne's bottle of pain pills, an ice pack and a glass of water.

"Here you are, Daphne."

She smiled and touched his cheek, taking the bottle and glass of water from him.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're so sweet."

She opened the bottle and shook two pills into her hand, swallowing them with plenty of water. When she set the empty glass on the table, Niles gently laid the ice pack on her wrist.

"With any luck those will start to work quickly and you'll be feeling better in no time. I hate to see you in so much pain. You'd think that Frasier would be more considerate considering all that you do for him around here."

Niles' sweet words were almost more than Daphne could bear and to her horror, she began to cry.

"Oh Daphne..."

He took her in his arms and rubbed her back as she unleashed her frustrations into his chest.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She said; her timid voice muffled against his shirt.

He sighed deeply and gently lifted her chin until she found herself looking into his eyes; his handsome face blurred by her tears.

"Don't!"

The firmness of his words surprised her.

"Don't what?"

"Blame yourself. If anyone is to blame for your injury it is I."

"Oh Dr. Crane, no..."

He laid his hand on her shoulder and entangled his fingers into her hair.

"Daphne, I should have known that the storm would worsen and if I hadn't been so damned concerned with Maris, I would have called Frasier sooner. A-actually I-I did call but you'd already left and I was so worried about you, driving in that terrible storm. If something had happened to you, I don't know what I..."

When his voice quivered and seemed to be on the verge of breaking, she stared at him in disbelief.

Was he really saying...?

But before she could question it, he hung his head low. "Oh, who am I kidding? Something did happen to you! If it weren't for my... stupidity... I-."

On impulse, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, amazed at how soft it was. The gesture made him gasp in surprise. And then the words were out before she had time to think.

"Oh, Dr. Crane you're not stupid. You're amazing!"

He stared at her in complete astonishment.

"Daphne..."

"I-I wish there was some way to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"There's no need for that. In fact, I should be the one thanking-."

But his words were stopped by her lips on his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss continued, becoming deeper, sweeter and more demanding. And he was fully aware that neither of them was reluctant to pull away. Even as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, he could hardly believe this was happening.

Daphne had kissed him! And not just any kiss but the kind of kiss he'd always dreamed of sharing with her.

When he drew back, he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. But instead of the pain he'd seen before, he saw a smile that warmed his heart.  
"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I-I know that-."

"You don't have to say anything, Daphne. I... You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"But-."

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to kiss you? To hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you? And now you've given me the courage to do just that. I do love you, Daphne. I've always loved you, from the moment we first met. You're kind, sweet, considerate and the most compassionate and loving woman I've ever known. And I'm sorry for getting so angry with you before about the casserole dish. I just hate to see you hurting or in pain and I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Dr. Crane..."

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Say that you forgive me for yelling at you. I'd never hurt you and I hope you know that."

She smiled and kissed him once more. "Of course I forgive you. How could I possibly be angry at anyone who is so sweet and kind and caring? If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened."

"Well, you wouldn't be in pain, that's for sure. I'm so sorry, Daphne. I-"

Daphne took his hand and squeezed. "That's not what I meant. I mean... If it weren't for you, I'd never have known how you felt about me."

"Maybe that's not such a good thing, though."

Daphne hugged him warmly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Of course it's a good thing. In fact, it's a wonderful thing."

His eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile.

"You mean-."

"I mean that I care about you, Dr. Crane. And I'm so sorry things aren't working out with your wife. I know how much you love her."

"Well... I did love her but- wait... what did you say?"

"I said, I'm sorry things aren't working out between you and Mrs. Crane."

"But... How did you know that?"

"Well, I -."

"Oh right... You're psychic."

"A-actually, Dr. Crane I can see the pain in your eyes. And if there's anything I can do-."

"I don't want to impose, Daphne."

"You could never impose. You're family and we love you."

"We meaning... Dad and Frasier right?"

To his surprise, she blushed deeply and looked away. "Of course that's what I meant."

But the real answer was written on her face. And his heart sang like never before. The words weren't important because her actions told him everything he needed to know.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane what is it?"

"I-."

He stared at her for a long moment, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Dr Crane, are you all right?"

"For the first time in my life, I'm fine, Daphne."

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh..."

He moved closer and closer until their lips touched once more, the kisses even more magical than their first. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as she slid her hands around his neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. And when she drew back she smiled at him.

"That's the most wonderful thing you've ever said to me."

"Then let me say it again, Daphne." Niles said as he grinned and pulled her toward him once more for another kiss. And he knew in his heart that there would be many more kisses to follow.

THE END


End file.
